


Interlude

by InnerCinema



Series: We're Superheroes [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, I don't even ship IronWidow, Stuff I come up with during long car drives, but somehow I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerCinema/pseuds/InnerCinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„I’ve got to say, Natasha, you have a type. “</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

„I’ve got to say, Natasha, you have a type. “ Phil nodded in the general direction of Clint and Tony who were engaged in a fierce battle of Mario Cart. Their insults had become more and more creative by the round but after this assessment, both men perked up. 

“Yeah, good looking!” The archer provided with a wide grin while he dodged a shell with Princess Peach.

“And unbelievably smart!” Tony nodded in agreement.

“The cool kind of brave.” Clint added.

“And with unmatched wit. “ The inventor contributed as well letting Princess Daisy leave banana peels in her wake.

Natasha’s eyebrow rose with every input but was more amused than annoyed. Phil’s lip quirked up in a way that meant a full blown laughter for everyone that knew him. “No, I meant sassy, foolish and short. – No offense, Tasha.”

“None taken.” The redhead only waved her hand in dismissal while the other two even risked losing to NPCs in favor of complaining loudly. When all they got were incredulous looks they resumed their game grumbling and mumbling about their oh so hard lives.

Yeah, she had a type: Foolishly brave with a kind heart and a demon to match hers. Natasha loved them dearly, both of them. Clint had evolved from enemy to lover to friend to… well it souded cheesy but he was, in fact, her soulmate. It was a good thing, Tony did not get jealous so easily. What she had with him was different. Still new and they still had to learn each other fully but surprisingly, the assassin was quite sure they would get there.

While watching them trying to talk Bruce into a game, she felt her lips curl to a fond smile – a genuine one she could only wear at the Avengers Tower. Only at home.


End file.
